One More Day
by liviblue
Summary: We all know the chemistry between Sam and Andy is undeniable, but what happens when Sam get's severely injured and someone from his past quickly returns to be by his side?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first time publishing any of my fics because I've always been scared, so please review! I will try and update as much as possible, this story has been coming together nicely, I aleady have several chapters almost completely finished. I hope you like it, I promise we'll get more backstory, and more of our favorite characters! (I do not own Rookie Blue, though that would be nice ;))

CHAPTER 1

Emmaline Caley looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror of the car before she killed the engine. She reveled in the fact that after three years of debating her return to Toronto it took just four words to make her board a plane; four words that made her heart jump into her throat and made her mind race. It was like her mind had the conversation with Oliver on replay.

"_Emma? Hey, it's Oliver," he had a particularly panicked tone in his voice._

"_Oliver? Good to hear from you! How've you been?" she hadn't spoken with any of the officer's of Fifteen since she left three years ago._

"_Great, great. Look, Emma, Sammy's in the hospital," Oliver didn't want to drag it out, he called for a reason, he waited for Emma to respond but there was silence on her end, "…he's in critical condition."_

"_What happened?" she asked, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know._

"_Bust gone bad. He's," she could tell Oliver was choking back tears, "…he's in bad shape, Em. He's in a coma and the docs are saying he might not wake up." _

"_I'll be on the next flight out," she didn't even have to think about it. She knew she had to be there. _

She had only spoken to Oliver five hours ago, but it felt like an eternity. Was it just fear of the unknown that had made time slow down to nothing more than a crawl? _Who am I kidding? I hate not knowing what I'm getting myself into._ Finally, she just shut off the car and made her way into the sliding double doors. Her palms were sweating and her heart was racing. "Could you please tell me where I could find Sam Swarek's room?" she asked the woman sitting at the front desk, who appeared less than thrilled to answer the question.

"Are _you_ family?" she asked. Emma pulled out her badge and flashed it. The woman quickly jumped to action, "..he's in room 4304. Take the elevators over there to the right to the fourth floor, when you get out take a sharp right. Go straight down that hallway and into the restricted doors. Mr. Swarek is in the ICU."

"Thank you, I know exactly where that is," she got on the elevator and hit four, she used to do that everyday. When she reached the doors she seen a few familiar faces and they weren't the coppers of Fifteen Division.

"Emma?" a man in scrubs, wearing surgical gear made his way in her direction.

"Hey, Ryan."

"What are you doing here?" he removed the surgical mask and set the chart that was in his hands down.

"I'm here to see Sam Swarek, he's supposed to be in 4304, but I don't see him."

"They took him down for some tests. He should be back up soon," he walked behind the desk and pulled scrubs out of a cabinet, "…you're going to need these, unless you want to wear one of those ugly yellow coats."

"Thanks," she took the blue scrubs out of his hand.

"What do you know?" His expression became sullen.

"All I know is it was a bust gone wrong, that he's in a coma and might not wake up."

"Come with me," they walked back into the **Authorized Personnel Only**corridor, which lead into the glass observation room where the tests were being conducted. "…this was a bust gone severely wrong. We've had cops that were in car accidents, cops that had been shot, stabbed or beaten to a pulp, but I've never seen this before. Now remember, I'm a doctor, not a cop, so forgive me if I get some of this a little wrong. He was involved in a high speed chase, he didn't wait for back up so he and his partner went after them. A few cars came up behind them, shots were fired. She was shot in the shoulder, straight through. Swarek however, took a bullet to the head at the frontal, one in the chest. That alone would have been bad enough, but he lost control of the car. It flipped a few times, landed upside down. It took EMS a while to get them out. He went into shock, lost a lot of blood, has several broken bones, including ribs. One of which punctured his right lung. The bullets are out, and we've fixed the lung. He's not out of the woods yet, he's in very critical condition, but he could very well pull through this."

"Did you operate?" she sat down in the chair, and stared down at the unconscious man being x-rayed.

"I did."

"What do you think, Ryan? I want your opinion," she looked up at him.

"You know, I could get in trouble for telling you any of this. You're not family, and I could get in even more trouble for telling you my own personal opinion, but right now…" he looked down at Sam, "…I can't take a firm stance. It could really go either way. I wouldn't go so far as to tell you to prepare for the worst, but I wouldn't tell you to expect a full recovery either. None of us know if his lack of oxygen in the car will cause any permanent brain damage, or if he'll even wake up," he sat down next to her. "Look, Em, go change, grab a mask and some gloves, go help them. Take him back to the room, spend some time with him before everyone goes back up there."

"Thank you," she got up and hugged him, then did just as he said.

When she got back to the room, she pulled the chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand. He looked so helpless there; wires and tubes everywhere, monitors beeping. "I'm so sorry, Sammy. I'm so sorry I left, so sorry that it took this to happen for me to come back, to see you. I've missed you so much," she scoffed at herself. _It's not like he can hear you._ "I can't even believe that this is where we are. After everything we've been through together, this is where we end up," she heard voices and looked up as Oliver pulled the curtain open.

"Oh, sorry, they told us he was back and we could come back up," he was wearing one of those stupid yellow gowns. She had forgotten she still had the mask on.

"Oliver," she slid the mask off of her face. She couldn't hide the tears any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So sorry this was added, deleted, added, deleted and then added again. I forgot to add a few things. I'm truly sorry, anyway here's 2. Chapter 3 is in progress. There is some skipping around in here, but not a lot. I promise I'll add more of the other characters, but because Emma is brand new, I feel like we need to get to know her a little. I hope to have at least Chapter 3 & 4 up this weekend. I know there will be a chapter in the near fututre of nothing but backstory (it will be inevitably long). I hope you like it :)

CHAPTER 2

Emma and Oliver walked down to the cafeteria. It had been so long since they had seen each other. They spent quite a bit of time talking and catching up over dinner, but not long after they had finished Oliver had to head home. Emma walked back up to Sam's room and sat down in the chair next to his bed. _This isn't your life anymore, you made your choice. _She knew she'd have to leave soon, she couldn't up and leave her life in New York because she missed her past. She couldn't live in reverse. She snapped back into reality when she someone in the doorway. "My nurse told me I could come down and see him, but I'll come back," she was in a wheelchair.

"Oh, no, come on in, I was just getting ready to go get some coffee," Emma started to get up, she wiped the tears that were building up in her eyes.

"I'm Andy, his partner," she reached out to shake Emma's hand.

"Emma. It's nice to meet you," she didn't want to seem unfriendly, but she didn't really know how to introduce herself. She wasn't exactly friends with Sam anymore, so she just left to try and go find some decent coffee.

Once she found some, she wandered around the hospital for a while. She knew Andy would probably want some time to visit alone. "Emma? You're still here?" Ryan stopped her.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm leaving anytime soon," she leaned against the wall and sipped her coffee.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she nodded and he led her to a conference room, "…I know it's probably none of my business, but what exactly are you doing here?"

"I really don't know, I didn't really think about it. Oliver called me, said Sammy was in the hospital and I went to the airport. There was absolutely no logic behind it," she shook her head and scooted down in the chair.

"I don't get it. I don't get you, but I'd probably give myself a headache if I tried."

"What do you mean you don't get me?" she looked confused.

"You got yourself through medical school, you start your internship and six months in, you just quit. Next thing I know, you're at the police academy," he shook his head, "…a couple years later, you seemed perfectly happy! You had a great job and you were engaged; then all of a sudden, you were just gone."

"You know I only went through med school because that's what my parent's wanted. I wasn't happy, I never wanted to work in medicine. Something about my hands being in another human like that kind of irked me," she laughed.

"Why'd you leave?"

"I was offered a better job, simple as that," she lied. He knew it; she knew he knew it, but he wasn't going to press the issue.

"How's everything there? In New York, I mean?"

"Great, things are great," she heard his phone ringing, he answered it and then excused himself, said there was an emergency. She decided to head back up to Sam's room, just as she exited the conference room door a very familiar face flew past her, only to stop a few feet away and begin backing up.

"Emma?" Luke Callaghan stood before her.

"Hey there, Luke. How ya doing?"

"I'm great," he stopped to hug her, "…I'm trying to find my girlfriend, she wasn't in her room and the nurse said she came to visit Swarek. Wait…that's why you're here, isn't it?" Emma nodded, Luke shook his head, "…I can't even believe after everything that happened, you're here to see him."

"Look, I'm headed back up to Sam's room, do you want me to tell Andy you're looking for her?"

"Yeah, tell her I'm waiting in her room," he turned and walked away, she couldn't help but overhear him mutter _unbelievable_ under his breath. _This, right here, this is why you haven't come back._ She walked towards Sam's room, the curtain was shut and just as she went to open it, she heard Andy crying, and talking. As much as she knows eavesdropping is wrong, she couldn't fight the temptation.

"You have to pull through this Sam, I can't do this job without you. I need you here, I love you," Andy paused, sniffled, "…wow, I can't believe it took all of this to happen for me to finally admit it. I have awful timing."

At that point, Emma walked back in. Andy wiped the tears from her eyes, "..did you find coffee?"

Emma held up the coffee cup, "…Luke's looking for you, he said he was going to wait in your room." _Great, good job, Em. Now she's going to ask questions._

"You know Luke?" Andy looked confused.

"Yeah, I uh, I went through the academy with him and Sam," _and completely ruined their friendship._

"Gotcha. Well it's nice to meet you, again," she wheeled her way out of the room. _She loves him, funny, so do I. _She shook her head and sat back in the chair, holding tight onto his hand.

"Sammy, you've got to get through this, you have to wake up," she pulled his hand closer to her and kissed it; tears streamed down her face. _Why can't loving him be easy?_

_

* * *

_

When Andy got back to her room, Luke was staring out the window, mumbling under his breath, "…what was that?" she interrupted what she had assumed was nothing more than nonsense.

"There you are!" Luke said as he turned around and bent down to hug her, "…how are you feeling?"

"My shoulder's a little sore, but other than that I feel fine. Dr. Emerson told me that I'd probably be released tomorrow."

"How's Swarek?" he asked, despite what everyone believed, he did actually care.

"He's not good. They said right now he's kind of right on the middle, it could go either way. I mean, he's breathing on his own now, which is a great sign but they can't tell if any brain damage was done until he wakes up, if he wakes up," she could feel the tears welling up again.

"You've got to stay positive, Andy," he bent down so he was at eye level with her, "…he'll get through this."

When she stopped crying, she decided to ask Luke about Emma, "…when I got up to Sam's room there was a woman in there, her name's Emma. Who is she?"

"She went through the academy with us."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, she worked at Fifteen for a while, now she's detective for NYPD," she could tell he didn't really want to talk about it. Truth be told, she didn't want him to, not right now anyway, she was exhausted.

* * *

A few days later Emma had figured out how to avoid Sam's many visitors. She didn't want to answer their questions, she didn't want to make small talk so she made Oliver and Luke promise not to tell anyone they had seen her. She told Andy that it'd just be easier if no one else knew she was there, she quickly agreed to keep it quiet. For almost a week now she had been living in hospital scrubs, sleeping on the couch in Sam's room. People just thought she was one of his nurses or doctors, and unofficially, she was. Noelle thought she looked familiar, but chalked it up to exhaustion.

Oliver came in around the same time everyday, and he usually ate dinner with her. It didn't take her long to realize how much she missed the people here; how much she missed home. As she sat there next to Sam she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she were to move back. _The past is the past, there is nothing you can do to change that._

"Emma?" she quickly looked up as Sam said her name.

She put her hand to her mouth and whispered, _"…_oh my God."

She ran into the hallway to find one of his nurses or Ryan, they all ran into the room and she stood outside. Shaking. She started crying uncontrollably, and the next thing she knew she was running down the hallway. Running towards the elevator. She hit the down button at least 30 times, as if it would make the elevator come faster. She ran to the rental car that hadn't moved from it's parking space in almost a week, she got in and drove. _What are you going to do now?_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was all a blur.

Doctors and nurses running around in every direction, bumping into each other; it was like organized chaos. _What happened to me?_ He tried to sit up but was quickly pushed back down. "Sam? Sam? Can you hear me?" He could hear her. He tried to nod, but the pain was excruciating, "…can you hear me?"

"Yes," he said, almost to lightly for her to hear.

After a few minutes of complete madness, things started to calm down. The doctor came in to explain everything that had gone on. "Sam? I'm Dr. Emerson. Do you know where you are?"

"Hospital," his words were very soft, very quiet.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"We got in a car accident."

"Do you remember why you got in the car accident?"

"We lost control."

"No, Sam," he put the clipboard on the table, "…you and your partner were shot."

Sam looked at the doctor with disbelief, "…wait, is Andy okay?"

"Miss McNally is perfectly fine, she was released a few days ago," he watched as Sam's look of panic turned to relief, "…you took a bullet to the head and chest. We were able to remove them both, and from the looks of it, neither of them seemed to do any major, irreversible damage."

"When can I get out of here?"

"It's going to be a while, at the absolute very least, a week. The gun shot wounds were bad enough, but you fractured several ribs. One of which punctured your lung, causing it to collapse. Again, we were able to fix this, but we need to keep you for observation. You're not out of the woods just yet," he moved over to the monitor that had been beeping like crazy and shut it off, "…are you in any pain?"

"Little bit," he used his unbroken arm to shift himself in the bed, "…how long have I been out?"

"Well, today is Saturday and it's almost 3:00am, they brought you in around 4:00pm on Monday. You've got quite a recovery ahead of you, the pain meds will make you drowsy. Try and just sleep. It'll speed things along. I'll be in to check on you later."

Dr. Emerson walked out and Sam shook his head. The pain meds must have been kicking in because his eyes were getting really heavy. As he drifted back to sleep all he could think about was the woman he saw when he opened his eyes, the voice he heard. _It couldn't of been her. She's in New York. I haven't talked to her in years. _

Oliver was asleep next to his wife when suddenly his house phone rang. He jumped out of bed and ran into the living room to answer it, "Hello?"

"Sammy woke up," Emma sounded troubled, he could tell she'd been crying.

"Okay, wait for me, I'll be right there."

"I left, I'm at the airport. I'm going home. Please don't tell him I was here."

"Em, I can't…" the line went dead. Oliver hung up the phone, walked back into his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"She left, didn't she?" Zoë was awake.

"Yeah, she said she's already at the airport," he bent down and rested his elbows on his legs, "…I don't get it. Why'd she come back if she was just gonna leave when he woke up?"

"She wanted to see for herself that he'd be okay. Regardless of the past, she loves him and I don't think anything's ever going to change that, honey," she sat up and put her arm around her husband, "…do you want me to go with you?"

"No, stay with the girls. I'll be back in a while."

Oliver got up and walked out, for the first time in a week he was able to walk out of his house and actually breathe. He knew Sam wasn't better, but he woke up. _One step at a time. _

The days went by slowly.

Sam hated hospitals, so he didn't mind that the drugs made him sleep. Occasionally, he'd wake up while someone was visiting, but he wouldn't be much to talk to. Andy spent her days next to his bed, and her nights next to Luke. She felt like she was living lie.

The list Andy had in her head of the reason's Sam Swarek wasn't right for her went on and on, and it included the fact that he refused to open up to her. He had been her partner for over a year now, yet she knew more about the nurse that was taking care of him that she met a few weeks ago. _That's not normal._ Despite these facts, she still loved him. She knew there was no rhyme or reason. _It's not like you can choose who you fall in love with, there really aren't any rules._

"Hey, McNally," Sam woke up and started to sit up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"About as good as to be expected I suppose."

"Do you need more pain medication? I'll go get the nurse," she started to stand up.

"No, no. Sit. I need some human interaction. The second they give me more of that junk I'll be out like a light for a few more hours," he reached for the cup of water on the table. He was starting to look normal again. His head wasn't wrapped in gauze, he just had a bandage on it. The swelling from the surgery had gone down, and the bruises were fading.

"Have they said anything about when you'll be getting out of here?" she sat back down in the chair.

"Doc said a couple more days and I should be headed home, have you gone back to work yet?"

"I go back in today, it's my first shift back. It's gonna be weird without you there."

"You'll get to talk someone else's ear off, they're gonna love that," he laughed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Andy could tell something was bugging him, "..what's up?"

"I keep thinking about the day I woke up, I've been dreaming about it too. I could of swore that I seen someone, then she was gone," he turned his head and looked out the window. _I kind of thought I had died, I wish I'd of had the chance to talk to her._

"Are you sure it wasn't a nurse?"

"Yeah, I knew her."

_Emma. _Andy thought. She wanted to ask Sam about her, but Emma asked to her keep quiet about having met her. _Why though? Would it upset him?_ She didn't feel it was her place to ask Emma questions, but she couldn't help wondering what might happen if she told Sam. "Was it," she stopped for a second. _Are you sure you want to do this Andy?_

"Was it who, McNally?"

_Don't. Do. It. Andy._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**This one's a littler shorter. Chapter 5 or 6 will be all or mostly all back-story. Reviews are awesome! They're keeping me motivated to keep writing, cause I know you like it! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 4

As time progressed Sam's memory became sharper. He had always thought people were crazy when they said they could remember what people said to them while the were in a coma. He still kind of thought they were because he didn't remember everything. He could remember bit's and pieces, like a dream.

You know how when you have a really awesome, vivid dream, you want to remember it. Then you wake up and you can remember that it was a awesome, but you can't really remember why it was awesome? It's like that. He remembers that he heard things while he was out that were, well, _awesome_, for lack of a better term. He just doesn't remember why.

When Sam got out of the hospital, the doctor suggested he not stay home alone for a while, so he went and stayed at his sisters, against his better judgment. All he wanted to do was sleep in his own bed, instead, he got stuck on Sarah's pull out couch. He stayed there for a week or so, then left, against Sarah's better judgment.

It was just about time for him to start back up at work, he was got his cast off yesterday and he was finally feeling normal again. On his last day off before his first shift back, Frank decided that he should come in to fill out paperwork. His last "day off" was going to be stuck behind a desk, and he hated it.

* * *

She couldn't believe what she was doing. She couldn't believe that just two days ago she quit her job, that just two days ago she packed and shipped the entire contents of her apartment, she couldn't believe that just two days ago, she drove across the border, just two days ago, she came back to Toronto; with every intent to stay.

She didn't make a pro/con list, she didn't ask for advice. All she knew was ever since she left Toronto, nothing in New York felt right. _It never felt right, I just forgot._ She checked into a hotel and she called Frank and asked to meet with him for lunch.

She grabbed a table and sat there. For the first time in she couldn't remember how long, she felt happy. Normal. Comfortable. Frank walked in, he spotted Emma right away.

"It's been way to long!" he walked over to the table, she stood up and hugged him, "…are you visiting?"

"Moving back, I have appointments to see a few apartments today, my stuff should be here in a week or so."

"You're really moving back?"

"I am, that's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you. I want to come back to Fifteen."

"You got it."

"Really?" she picked up the menu, it hadn't changed.

"Absolutely, I'd love to have you back there. There would be some paperwork involved, but that'll be easy. You'll start tomorrow. Just come back in with me and we'll get the logistics worked out."

And she did just that, after and a couple of hours of paper work, and catching up with Frank, she was officially back at Fifteen.

* * *

He'd been stuck behind the desk, filling out paperwork for five mind-numbing hours. He had one more form left. _Where's McNally wh__en you need her?_ He really didn't know where McNally was, actually. He took out his phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello?" She answered on the first ring.

"Where are you?" he grumbled.

"Patrol, I'm with Oliver."

"Meet me for food."

"When?"

"20 minutes, at the diner. I'm gonna finish this form and then I'll leave," he looked down at the form, and seriously debated just doing it tomorrow.

"See you then."

He hung up the phone and filled out the form, slammed the clipboard on the desk and stood up to stretch. At that moment, he saw a very familiar backside walking out the door. _Em?_. It took a second to register, but when it did, he darted out the door, in just enough time to see a black BMW pulling out of the driveway, with New York plates.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **The last chapter was kind of awkward, I thought. It was really just set up for this one (which I'm really loving right now). I'm thinking 6 is going to be really long. Let me know what you think! The reviews keep this going!

CHAPTER 5

_Absolutely not, there's no way in hell. _Sam walked back through the double doors and walked straight to Frank's office. "Hey, whose driving the black BMW?"

Frank looked up from his desk, "..beats me, Swarek," he looked back at his paperwork, "…Boyd was in here earlier, maybe he's using it for a case,"

"Oh," Sam turned and exited Best's office.

"Swarek," Frank said, just as Sam started to walk away. He turned back around and stepped into the doorway, "…you alright?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason, I just wanted to make sure you were ready to come back.'

"Ready as I'll ever be," he looked at his watch, "…I, uh, hate to cut this short but I told Oliver and McNally I'd meet them at the diner, I'm gonna head out."

"See you tomorrow."

He walked into the diner, only to find Oliver and Andy already there. "There you are, buddy!" Oliver said as he handed Sam his menu.

"I had to talk with Frank before I left."

"So are you excited to come back?" Andy was oddly enthusiastic about his long awaited return.

"I'm excited to get out of the house, if that's what you mean."

"Not exactly…" she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"What'd you have to talk with Best about?" Oliver asked as he pulled the pickles, he had specifically asked them not to put on his burger, off.

"I didn't, but I seen a black BMW with New York plates pulling out of the station, and I asked him about it."

_Black BMW? New York plates? _Andy's mind was going in a million directions suddenly.

_*Flashback*_

"_Fake it till you make it, huh?" Emma asked Andy as they walked down the hallway of the hospital._

"_Well, yeah. I mean, I was so unsure of myself, I still am. I don't think I'll ever make it. Even if I did, how would I know?" _

"_I knew I made it when I paid for my brand new limited edition jet black BMW with cash, that's when I knew I'd made it. It had nothing to do with my job, or a case, it was just that I had enough confidence to just go buy it."_

_*Back to reality*_

"McNally?"

She quickly snapped out of her daze, "…yeah?"

"You alright over there? It's not like you to be, well, quiet."

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I'm just thinking," she took a bite out of her sandwich. _Thinking about how things are going to get a lot more interesting around here._

_

* * *

_

When Luke got home that night, he could tell that something was troubling Andy. Actually, something had been bothering her for a couple weeks now, but today she seemed particularly withdrawn. "What's up?" he asked, as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Huh?"

"You. Something's up, what's wrong?" he put his arm around her. She sat silently for a minute, then turned to Luke.

"I know we all promised to keep it quiet, but if Emma just went through the academy with you guys, why can't Sam know she was here?" Luke scooted farther away from Andy and sighed. He looked straight ahead and stayed silent, "…he saw her, you know. Emma. When he woke up, she was there and he saw her, but then she just left. Why?"

Luke stood up, walked into the kitchen, grabbed a beer and then walked back in the living room and leaned against the wall. Still silent.

Andy stood up and walked over to him and whispered, "…I know you know and believe me when I say this, if you insist on hiding things from me, Luke Callaghan, you and I are going to have issues," she walked away.

_Why does she care so much? _He sat down on the couch and turned on the game. _She cares because she cares about Swarek._ He stood up and walked into the bedroom. Andy was folding laundry on the bed. "You want to know about Emma?" he stated, quite abruptly.

She moved the laundry basket and leaned back on the pillows, "..I'm listening."

"All I'm going to tell you is she didn't just go through the academy with us, she was a lot more than that, to _**all**_ of us. You want the details, you ask him," he realized how angry that came off, but truth be told, he'd been angry since he saw Emma at the hospital. _Who are you trying to kid? You've been angry since she left three years ago._

_

* * *

_

When Emma woke up the next morning she wanted one thing, caramel macchiato. The crazy thing is, when she moved to New York, she vowed to give up coffee. And she did, quite successfully, but today all she wanted was a grande caramel macchiato.

Shockingly enough, she wasn't nervous about starting at Fifteen today. No, nervous just wasn't the right word. As a matter of fact, no one word could describe the heap of emotions she was feeling. Excited, terrified, anxious, skeptical, delighted; the list could go on forever.

Everything about this morning had been wonderful. She woke up in a great mood and she found herself singing in the shower, something she hadn't done in three years. She found the shirt she thought she'd forgot to pack in the bottom of her suitcase and there was no line at the coffee shop.

Once she got her much anticipated caramel macchiato, she made her way to the station. Usually, traffic is insane at this time, but not today. Today, she didn't hit one stop light. When she reached the station, the butterflies took flight. She pulled into a parking space, killed the engine and got out of her car. Heads turned. She shut the car door, shook her long brown hair and took off her sunglasses, revealing her bright green eyes. It felt good to be standing there, to know that she was finally home.

As Emma walked towards the familiar double doors she couldn't help but smile ear to ear. Three years later, here she is, walking into the only place she ever felt like she belonged; walking into Fifteen. She could only hope she was there to stay.

* * *

First shift back. _It's about damn time. It hasn't felt this good to put on my uniform since I was a rookie. _He'd never admit it, but he missed everything about work in his time off. In fact, what he was most looking forward to today was listening to Andy talk incessantly about topics he undoubtedly thought were senseless.

He'd missed his one on one time with Andy, most; as pointless as the conversation's they have in the cruiser prove to be, they're usually the highlight of his day. She was the first woman he'd ever been _friends_ with, and remarkably, it was working; or so he thought.

Sam walked out of the locker room and made his way to Parade, he was looking at his phone when he reached the door and bumped into someone who's eyes were focused on a file. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was looking at my….Em?" Sam's jaw dropped, and so did his phone. He couldn't believe she was standing in front of him.

"Hey, Sammy!" She said, very nonchalant. She quickly walked away and sat on the table in the back of the room, eyes focused on the file again.

Sam stood in the doorway, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened. When Oliver almost plowed him over. He walked to his normal seat, eyes glued to Emma. _Am I losing my mind? _

Nobody else seemed to notice her because her face was concealed by the file, but Sam couldn't look away. He didn't comprehend a word that came out of Best's mouth. _I stopped taking pain meds, I haven't been drinking, I know I'm not dreaming. _

"I'd also like to welcome back Detective Emma Caley! We're very happy to have her here again!" Best looked at her, and so did every one else. When Parade was over and assignments were given, people bombarded Emma, but Sam stayed back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Sorry it has taken a while for me to get this up. Chapter 6 and I have some major issues! It could have gone so many directions and I have fought with it for days, but it is finally finished and I think it's exactly where I want it to be. I'm sure there are some kinks still; I guess I'll have to work with them. It's 99% flashback, and the flashback takes over a nearly 3 year time period. There are still some holes in the story that will be cleared up in a chapter soon. I really hope you like it! Please, review, they make my day!

CHAPTER 6

*Flashback_*_

As a rookie, the six newest officers of Fifteen learned a few things: it's better to say nothing and have them think you are stupid than open your mouth and prove it, nobody likes a know it all and finally, you are not _just_ a cop. You are a medical technician, mechanic, judge, plumber, youth intervention specialist and marriage counselor; you never know what you will be faced with in a day's work. Moreover, they had learned that being a cop was hours upon hours of boredom, broken up by moments of sheer terror.

To celebrate their being cut loose; those six surrounded a table at the Penny. They had been through good and bad, tragedy and heartbreak, success and failure, and they finally felt like they had all succeeded.

"Here's to being the best damn coppers Toronto's ever seen!" Frank lifted his beer to toast.

"I'll drink to that," added Oliver, who was rather preoccupied with his fiancée, Zoë.

"Want another drink?" Sam looked to Emma.

"Yeah, thanks," she smiled at him, and turned to Noelle.

"What's going on with you two?" she asked.

"Nothing, we're just friends."

"Right. Yeah, sure, okay," Noelle looked away and took a sip of her drink.

A few minutes later Sam came back, "…Jameson straight up, two ice cubes."

"Ah! Thank you!"

He sat down across from her, in between Luke and Oliver. She turned towards Noelle again, only to find her staring at her, "…what?"

"He knew exactly what to get you?"

"Noelle, we've been working together now for a year. Not to mention the time at the academy, I would probably take offense if he didn't know."

"Uh-huh," she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

_Is it really that obvious? _She looked across the table to Sam, the way that man made a t-shirt and jeans look completely amazed her.

Sam looked across the table to Emma. _The things she can do with a t-shirt and jeans. _Her hair was down, she had on very little make-up and she was in a white t-shirt and jeans; she was effortlessly beautiful. _Quit being a coward and just make your move. _He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the hockey tickets he had for tomorrow night, he was going to take Luke or Jerry but Emma was a hockey fanatic and these were amazing seats to a huge game. He got up and walked over to Emma, "…Em, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure thing," she stood up and followed him outside, "…what's up?"

"I have an extra ticket to the game tomorrow night, you wanna go?"

"Do I ever!" she jumped up and hugged him.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6:00."

Emma was finishing getting dressed when she heard Sam knocking, she ran to the door and opened it, "…hey, give me like two minutes! Make yourself at home," and she disappeared down the hallway. Only to emerge less then a minute later, ready to go.

One thing was for sure, they never ran out of things to talk about. Everything came so naturally between them, they could go on and on about anything from politics to sports to food to music, the list was endless. They were comfortable with each other, and that was refreshing for both of them.

Sam looked around the stands at the game, many of the women sat there, playing on their cell phones. Most of them were playing on the cell phones and the majority of those who were not looked miserable and only a handful of them were dressed for a hockey game, not Emma. She was yelling, jumping up and down, drinking and Sam loved it.

Men had sort of an unspoken rule about taking women to games, mainly because they seemed to ruin it for him. There is nothing worse than watching her sit there unhappily when you could be having the time of your life.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go find a bathroom," she said as she set her beer down, Sam nodded. She walked towards the restroom, only to find a line that lined the hallway. _No way in hell. I'll miss the rest of the game. _She looked to the men's restroom, not a soul. She quickly did what she had to do and returned to her seat.

"That was quick," he looked as she sat down.

"You don't even want to know."

"I'll take your word for it."

The kiss cam came on a few minutes later, "…oh, I love when they do this!"

They watched on as couples and strangers were put on the spot; when they kissed people clapped. Suddenly, two very familiar faces flashed on the screen. Sam turned to Emma, put one hand on each cheek, pulled her close and kissed her.

"I've waited so long to do that."

"You really shouldn't have waited," she leaned forward to kiss him again.

* * *

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?" he said, as he lay on his stomach with his eyes shut…

"I promised my dad we'd go to lunch with him," she laid down next to him on the bed and put her hand on top of his.

"It's 9:00 in the morning, Em. Lunch isn't until noon," he kept his eyes shut.

"I know, but I have to go get him a birthday present."

"What exactly are you getting at?" His eyes still shut.

"I want you to go to the store with me," she asked, he grunted and buried his face in the pillow, "…I know you hate it, but I really don't want to go alone." Sam laid there a minute longer, then got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, in nothing but his boxer briefs, "…thank you!" She could not help but stare as he walked away.

Sam hated shopping, like many men, so he held Emma's hand and followed her from store to store. He kind of felt like a dog; obedient, silent unless asked to speak, following her every move as if he were her shadow. Normally, this would drive him insane, but today it didn't seem so bad.

After they finally found the gift, they made their way out of the chaos, "…did you call your dad and tell him we're on our way?"

"No," she took out her phone and dialed then she walked ahead, talking with her dad. As they passed by the jewelry store, Sam couldn't help but take a quick look in the display case. He took notice as a couple, who must have been similar in age to himself and Emma, were handed a ring, he assumed they had it sized. He watched on as the young man dropped to one knee, "…Amy, I would love nothing more than for you to be my wife; so again, I ask…will you marry me?"

"Sammy, you ready?" Emma walked up behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder. He quickly snapped out of the gaze he was in.

"What?" he turned his head to face her, "…oh, yeah, let's go!"

He put his arm around her and they walked down the hallway, but not before he took one more look back at the newly engaged couple filled with joy in the jewelry store.

* * *

"Did she say yes?" Oliver yelled, as he jumped up from the bench in the locker room.

"Shhh," he shook his hands, "yes, she said yes!"

"Why the shushing?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem like something _you_ should be announcing to the whole damn world," Sam said as he sat down on the bench, "…I love her, when we started the academy, this is not at all where I had imagined my life would be."

"It'd kind of worry me if it were," Oliver chuckled, "…you don't really get to decide when these things happen. Unfortunately, we don't have much say in who we fall in love with."

Noelle looked over to Emma, whose eyes were fixated on the diamond ring on her left ring finger, "…were you really completely clueless?"

Emma stood up and opened her locker, "…yeah, I mean I've thought about it, about what I would say if he did, I just never thought he'd ever ask. It just doesn't fit his character at all."

"What do you mean?"

"He's Sam Swarek, he's got the mysterious guy thing going for him, the thoughtful brown eyes, that sexy, smoldering stare, the not too-tight but just right t-shirts, the jeans that fit him _perfectly_. He could have just about any woman he wanted, why me?" she said as she buttoned up her uniform shirt. Noelle stopped what she was doing and gave Emma the _Have you lost your mind? _look. "What?" she asked when she realized Noelle was staring at her.

"You do realize that you, too, are quite good looking? Swarek has been crazy about you since our first day in the academy."

"That wasn't exactly a one way street."

Every time she caught a glimpse of the diamond in the corner of her eye, Sam's words replayed in her head.

_"Honey, I love you more than life itself. If your love has shown me nothing else, it's that life always has so much more to give. Being with you has made every part of my life better. You've made me realize that no matter what may happen, if you are by my side, it could not get any better. I will always be here for you, no matter what we're faced with. Please, let me make you mine forever, I want to hear you singing in the shower every morning, I need to share every breath with you, I need to see your smile each morning, look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life. Emma, will you marry me?"_

She couldn't help but smile from ear to ear as she walked out of the locker room.

"Hey, Em! You seem happy?" Luke said as he passed her, she lifted her hand up and showed him the ring. He stopped and walked over to her, "…isn't a little soon?"

"No, I don't think so," she crossed her arms.

"You've only been together a year, not even! What the hell are you doing?"

"Excuse me?"

Luke just walked away. _That wasn't awkward or anything._ She sat down in the back of the room for Parade, people were acting sketchy. Whispers and glares from one direction, smiles and giggles from another. Noelle, Sam, Oliver, Frank and Jerry walked in and took their normal seats, but Luke had disappeared.

"Before we get going, I'd like to start off by saying congratulations to Sam Swarek and Emma Caley on their engagement," Boyko said, she was incredibly surprised by his tone. He seemed…happy

* * *

Sam walked up to the house, he knew they were supposed to meet with the wedding planner today, and he knew he was late. He opened the door, expecting to see Emma standing there, giving him _the look_, but she wasn't, "…I'm sorry I'm late, Em. I had paperwork to finish up and I knew if I didn't do it, it wouldn't get done."

He walked into the bedroom, waiting for her response, when he noticed all of her things were gone. He opened the dresser drawers, empty; he looked in the bathroom, everything was gone. He sat down on the bed, put his head in his hand and leaned down. _I cannot believe she would just leave. _He lay back, and felt a piece of paper under his head, he grabbed it and sat back up.

_Sammy,_

_I am so sorry. _

_I love you. _

_Em._

Two, almost three years of his life meant nothing. The only woman he had ever really loved was gone. He watched as the tears fell on the piece of paper, the paper that broke his heart. _What went wrong?_

*End Flashback*

* * *

Sam stood to the side and watched as everyone crowded around Emma, everyone except Luke, who stood outside the room, looking in. Sam glanced over, only to see Luke staring at her. He could not help rolling his eyes. _Why doesn't he just join in? _Emma turned her head and looked at Sam, who quickly turned and bolted out of the room.

"I really am sorry," she whispered under her breath as he took one quick** look back at her before exiting the station.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Finally, things are running smoothly, like I said in the beginning, I had several chapters of this story done, but I've changed a few things around (like all of Chapter 6) and I keep hitting road blocks. Here you go, hope you like it.

CHAPTER 7

Emma was sitting in her office when Jerry walked in, "…so, you're back?"

"I'm back."

"I take it Sammy didn't know?"

"No, he didn't," she leaned back in the chair.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you, it's been a long time but why now?" he pulled the other chair closer to her desk and sat down.

"I missed it, this is home, it always has been," she looked up at someone in the doorway. Sam.

"I'll talk with you later, Em," Jerry excused himself and Sam walked in, shut the door and sat down. He sat silently for a few minutes.

"It was you, that I saw when I woke up, you were here," he was staring at the floor.

"Yeah," she knew if she lied, it would make things worse.

"Why didn't you stay?"

"I don't know, I panicked. I hadn't seen you in three years and then when Oliver called me, I just got on a plane and I sat by your bed all day, everyday the entire time you were out, I prayed everyday that I could have just one more day with you. One more day to talk with you, to laugh with you, then you just woke up," she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, "… and I guess I figured you wouldn't want me there, not after the things I put you through. I figured I'd be the last person you'd want to see," the tears began to fall; no matter how hard she tried she just could not hold them back.

Sam finally looked up, "…you know, you're right. You put me through hell, and you probably should have been the last person that I'd want to see, but when I woke up and saw you, or at least at that point I thought I saw you, all I wanted was a chance to talk to you, a chance to figure out what went wrong."

"Sammy, nothing…" she seen Andy in the doorway, "…can I help you, McNally?"

"I just came to get Sam, we have to get going," she motioned to the door, Sam stood up.

"This isn't finished, meet me at the Penny tonight," he walked out with Andy. She watched as he walked away with his partner, his partner who was in love with him and just as he was about to walk through the doors he stopped and turned to look at Emma, and smiled.

* * *

Andy sat silently in the cruiser, which was exactly a simple task for her most days, "…she told you she was here when you were in the hospital, right?" It took a second for the animosity in her tone to register.

"I don't really want to talk about this right now, McNally."

"Well, I do," she couldn't believe she had just said that, to Sam, no less, "…I have never heard her name before, then she just appeared when we were in the hospital and the second you woke up, she split. At first, I thought she was your nurse, and then she told me she knew Luke, who she had all wigged out, by the way. Who is she, Sam?"

"She went through the academy with us," he clearly was not going to say much more.

"I know that, but why did she leave when you woke up? Why won't Luke talk about her?"

"Look, McNally, you're troubles in paradise aren't my problem. You want to know the answer to those questions, you talk to lover boy. He can probably give you more answers than I can, anyway," he snapped back, she hated when he got like that, but she expected it since she pushed the issue.

"Funny, that's exactly what he told me." She huffed and rolled her eyes, "…maybe I'll just ask Emma, then maybe I'll get some answers."

Sam looked over and scoffed, "…well, if you get any, be sure to fill me in because I have quite a few unanswered questions myself."

Andy didn't know how to take that, she had never seen Sam this upset; this hurt, or at least she assumed it was hurt that she was seeing in his eyes. Sam may be incapable of opening up to her, but his eyes say more then he ever could.

She spent the rest of shift walking on eggshells; keeping the conversation work related and situation specific. Emma's name wasn't mentioned again, it was as if nothing had changed, but she knew it had and something told her it was only going to get worse.

* * *

Traci walked into the locker room, only to find Andy, who she had been doing her best at avoiding today, she turned to walk away but Andy had already seen her, "…hey Trace, where've you been all day?"

"Just around, Jerry had me on desk most the day," she opened up her locker and grabbed her things.

"You going to the Penny tonight?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. If I do, I'll see you there," she picked up her bag and walked out, still in uniform.

_Okay…that wasn't weird or anything._ Andy made her way to the Penny, and took a seat away from everyone at the bar. She watched on as everyone from Fifteen made their way in, it was so ritualistic. As soon as they got off shift, they would come to the Penny, sit with the same people, talk about the same things, and drink the same drink. People who walked in knew exactly where they were going, they didn't look around to find someone to sit with, they just knew because it was always the same. _It's probably the only constant thing about this job. _This time, though, when the door opened it was Emma, she watched as Emma, like everyone else made her way to a certain table, the table that was surrounded by the TO's. She took a seat in between Oliver and Noelle, Sam was nowhere to be found. They hugged her, laughed with her, talked with her; it almost seemed like nothing had ever changed between any of them, like they were still fresh out of the academy.

She noticed that Traci was sitting with Jerry and they were arguing about something, she noticed Luke sitting with a few other detectives, Dov and Chris playing darts, Gail sitting with her , though, her attention was focused back on Emma, who was walking outside. Andy got up and followed.

"Emma, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I know you went through the academy with them, I get that but I know that there's more to the story, I know there's more to the story with Sam and with Luke, but Luke tells me to ask Sam and Sam tells me to ask Luke, so I'm asking you," she knew it was a long shot, but it was the only shot she had.

"Andy, I, uh, I don't think it's really my place to tell you. This is something you need to hear from Luke, not me, not Sam," her phone began to ring, she grabbed her phone out of her back pocket to see who was calling, "…look, this is something you need to just ask Luke about cause I guarantee you're not getting your answers out of Sam," she turned around to answer her phone and Andy walked back in.

* * *

A few short minutes after her phone call from Sam, Emma walked back in and took a seat at the bar. "What the hell did you tell Andy?" Luke shouted, his anger apparent.

She looked over at Luke, who was leaning against the bar, "…I didn't tell Andy anything." Emma shifted her focus to the bartender who was handing her a drink.

"Then explain her storming in here, demanding answers from me," he looked her straight in the eyes, as she sipped her drink.

"I think you just answered your own question, Detective Callaghan," Emma started to stand up, Luke grabbed her arm.

"We're not done here."

"Oh, I think you are," Sam interjected as he walked up behind them, "…is there a problem?"

"This is between Emma and I, Sammy, why don't you just go take a seat," Luke knew Sam hated when he called him Sammy, which gave him that much more incentive to continue doing it.

"Yeah, no, I'm good right here," he moved closer to Emma.

"You know, Sammy, you don't take responsibility for anything, do you?"

"Good Lord, this is why cops drink," she took another drink before Sam could snap his retort to Luke.

"What exactly are you referring to, buddy?"

"She left because of you!" Luke pointed to Emma, who just about spit whiskey all over anyone within a few feet, her eyes widened and she stood up.

"Whoa now, before we go for the throat here, let's get one thing straight, I did not leave because of Sam."

"So you left because of me then?" Luke said.

"No, I left because…" she really didn't want to do this now, in front of everyone, but she didn't really see a way out of it, "…I left because I wasn't ready to get married."

She watched as the pain deepened in Sam's eyes, she knew when she left she would crush him. It crushed her, too. "You know, you could have just said no," Sam said, quietly.

Emma moved closer to him, "…Sammy, you know that if I would have said no, we would have been finished. I wasn't ready to be finished, I'm still not. I just wasn't quite ready to get married," she could see how much this was hurting him, especially since Luke was right there, reveling in his pain.

"So your solution was to just up and leave, move to New York, start a whole new life?" Sam wanted answers, answers he was more than deserving of.

"Can we go outside to talk about this?" Emma asked, as she looked around, they were the center of attention.

"Em, you can say all you need to say right here."

"Fine. When I took the job in New York, it had absolutely nothing to do with better opportunities," she turned from Sam to look at Luke, "…or you." She turned again to face Sam, "…I figured you'd come looking for me, or hell, at least call me. Every time my phone rang, or the door to my office opened, or someone knocked on my apartment door, I hoped it was you, and I set myself up for disappointment each and every time. I seen New York as a way to slow down the pace of our relationship, but all it did was put a stop to it. I never wanted to leave you; I never wanted to leave Fifteen. I may have gone to New York, Sammy, but my heart stayed here, with you." She could feel the tears running down her face, "…I think I made a huge mistake coming back here." She picked up her phone and walked out.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Should I continue? Or wrap it up? The reviews are very helpful, and they make my day.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Quick, huh? This one was finished, just needed some tweaking. Things are about to get interesting….

CHAPTER 8

Emma walked down the street towards her car, tears streaming down her face. _You cannot change the past._ She took out her phone and dialed the number for the airline

"There's a flight departing at 8:15am tomorrow, ma'am."

"Alright, I'd like a one-way ticket."

"Name?"

"Emmaline Caley."

"Yes, Ms. Caley, we have all your information on file here, would you like us to charge the same account?"

"Yes."

"You're all set, you can check in no later than 7am."

"I know the drill, thanks." She made her way up to her room in the hotel; she opened the door and started packing her suitcase. The tears fell onto each piece of clothing as she folded them and set them in the suitcase. _You made your mistake when you left in the first place. It was crazy to think that after all this time Sammy and I could just pick up where we left off. _

She knew she was to blame for her situation, but all she really wanted was to be near him again. She shouldn't have put Sam through the things she put him through, it wasn't fair; and it wasn't fair that she just came back and expected him to forgive her, but even with that knowledge, as she crawled into her bed, she could not help wishing that he were in the bed with her. _You really need to just let it go. What's done is done, it is what it is. It's not like I can change his mind. _For, what must be, the thousandth time, she cried herself to sleep and she knew it would not be the last time.

* * *

_Boom, boom, boom!_

She jumped out of bed and looked at the clock, 3:15am. "Who is it?"

"Emma, please, open the door." It was Sam and as hard as she tried to just stand still, she found herself moving closer to the door and she finally grabbed the handle and opened it. He pushed his way in and kissed her, "…you didn't make a mistake by coming back. I made a mistake in not coming after you. Seeing you, it made everything feel better, instantly. I wondered everyday what it would be like if you came back, I dialed your number over and over again, but I couldn't hit SEND. I bought a ticket to New York but I couldn't board the plane because I didn't know what I'd find. I love you, I never stopped."

"Sammy, I can't expect you to just act like nothing happened. If I hadn't come back you wouldn't be saying this."

"Who knows what I'd be saying? Not a day has gone by yet that I don't think about you. Hell, Em, I still have your toothbrush in that damn drawer in my bathroom, I still have your sweatpants and t-shirts in my dresser. I never gave up on you, I probably never will."

"We can't just forget everything and pick up where we left off." She made her way to the couch and sat with her feet curled under her.

"Of course we can." Sam made his way to the couch and leaned over her, "…are you gonna kiss me or not?" She couldn't help but kiss him. It was only love that they fell in before, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

When he woke up, he realized quickly he was alone in the bed, and he could hear Emma singing in the shower. _So close to reaching that famous happy end. Almost believing this one's not pretend. Now you're beside me and look how far we've come. So far, we are so close. _It had been so long since he had heard her sing, her voice was incredible. He could not even remember how many mornings he had woken up and for just a second, thought he heard her singing. Today though, she was.

He was disappointed when the water shut off and the singing stopped, but the disappointment disappeared the second she appeared in the doorway in nothing but a towel. "Up and at em' sleepyhead, we got people to protect!" She flopped next to him on the bed and he quickly snatched her up, threw the blankets over their heads and wrapped his arms around her as he nuzzled his head into her.

"Can't we just stay right here, like this, all day?"

"In a perfect world," she had stopped squirming and turned towards him, she put her hand on his firm chest and gazed into his eyes, "…in a perfect world, we could." _A perfect world, huh? _He laid there with her a while longer; he was comforted by the rhythm of her heartbeat, feeling her chest rise and fall against his with every breath. He felt like they were the only two people in the world. Lying there, wrapped up in each other's arms, the only sound is the beating of each other's hearts.

"Are you sure we can't just call off?" He tightened his hold on her.

"Both of us? No way. Frank would be beating down the door and dragging us into the barn. If I have to go to the barn, I'd really rather it is on my own accord."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He kissed her and then hopped up out of bed.

A half hour later, they were walking down the hallway of the hotel; his arm over her shoulders, her arm around his waist. He kissed her forehead before they broke away and got in the truck. Once they got to the barn, Sam parked in his normal spot, killed the engine and then turned to look at Emma. "How do you want to do this?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you want me to play it cool, like nothing happened, do you want me to still be mad at you, or do you just want it to be what it is?" The smirk he had as he uttered those last few words made his first choice very clear.

"It is what it is, Sammy. Why make it more complicated than it needs to be?"

He hopped out of the truck, came around and opened her door, and they made their way into the station, his arm over her shoulders, her arm around his waist.

* * *

When Andy made her way into the station, she couldn't help but notice that Sam was nowhere to be seen. He was normally sitting on the desk talking with Oliver, who was playing on his phone. She walked into the locker room to get changed into her uniform, "Hey, Trace."

"Andy, hey, look, about these last few days. I'm sorry. I just, Jerry, he put me in between a rock and a hard place. You know, he told me all about the whole Sam/Emma/Luke triangle and I couldn't be the one to tell you."

"I still haven't gotten a straight answer." She took off her t-shirt and pulled on her uniform shirt.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Luke wouldn't even talk to me. He still hasn't actually. I waited outside for him to get here but he just walked right passed me." She was tying up her shoes.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this, but you have a right to know." She sat down, "…you know they were all rookies together, and all that, you know they dated and they were engaged, you learned all that last night. Jerry told me that Sam and Luke used to be like Dov and Chris, they were best friends. All of them were but, Sam fell for Emma, they were very much in love. Jerry said it was the only time he had ever seen Sam truly happy. Just as Emma and Sam were starting to finalize wedding plans, she and Luke were on the scene of a homicide together, they were wrapping things up. I should tell you, all the rest of this was heard by Jerry. He got to the scene and overheard their conversation. He said that Luke and Emma were sitting on a bench and she looked down at her ring and he told her not to marry him, that he was wrong for her and that he loved her more then Sam ever could. She told him he was way out of line, that she loved Sam, that she was going to marry Sam, and then she got up and walked away. A few days later, she left New York."

"She left because Luke told her that he was in love with her?" She knew she had a look of complete disbelief on her face.

"Jerry doesn't think so and not according to what went down last night. He told me that Emma has always been a bit of a free spirit. Her parent's pushed her to go to Medical school, they wanted desperately for her to be a surgeon. She got all the way through, started her internship and just quit. A few months later, she was in the academy. Swarek was the only one that seemed to be able to," Traci sat quietly as she tried to find the right words, "…to tame her, that's how Jerry described it. I guess the idea of getting married and being tied to one person for the rest of her life kind of spooked her, I can't say I blame her."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Andy unmoving, finally as Traci was about to walk out she said, "…she left Swarek completely crushed. He hasn't been the same since. Jerry said lately he seemed to be getting better, made people kind of wonder if he knew she was coming back at first." Andy looked up at Traci and stared for a second, "…look, Andy, I don't care what you do with this information. Just make sure you weigh the consequences of your actions, you had a right to know, that's the only reason I told you. You should have heard it from Luke."

Traci walked out and Andy sat on the bench. _It's one thing to hear that Sam loved her, that he wanted to marry her, but to hear that Luke didn't want her to marry him because he loved her. How could he not tell me? _She stood up and locked her locker; she knew she would be late if she didn't. She opened the door and started towards Parade and on her way, she saw Emma standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall and Sam was standing in front of her, they laughed and kissed. She quickly turned her head and walked into Parade. _Obviously, they worked through their issues._

"Andy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Luke came in and sat next to her. She sat silently, "…Andy?"

"Honestly Luke, I really want nothing to do with you right now. I told you we were going to have major issues if you insisted on hiding things from me, if the past has taught me one thing, it's that secrets don't come out all neat and tidy, I'm surprised you didn't learn anything from that situation" she got up and moved her seat.

* * *

Sam stood there, staring at Emma with her long brown hair, beautiful green eyes, that infectious laugh and stunning smile. Things felt somewhat normal again, seeing her stand there next to him almost made him forgot how horribly wrong things had gone. He turned his head to see Andy, sitting alone, visibly upset. _McNally. _Sam knew his feelings for his rookie were not strictly professional, but what he really needed to figure out was whom did he love more?

* * *

**A/N: **What did you think? Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Could do without it? Please review, because if there are no reviews, I probably won't continue writing. The lyrics to the song Emma was singing were from _So Close _by Jon McLaughlin (sp?) I love it, it's from Enchanted, also there was a part (in Ch. 6) that was very inspired by _Need To Be Next To You _by Sara Evans/Leigh Nash, which just so happens to be one of my favorite songs right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't get this up sooner! I'm going to attempt to get 10 up before Monday, but we'll see. I have a few exams this week so I'll be studying. Thanks so much for the reviews, and to those asking, I promise the Sam/Andy is coming!

CHAPTER 9

Sam stood in the doorway waiting for Andy, who was arguing with Luke in his office, he was slightly amused by the fact that he and Emma were the reason behind this little scream fest they were having, but at the same time he felt bad that Andy had to find everything out the way she did. She had made it very clear as they made their way to the cruiser that she was not in the mood to talk; she'd been doing that a lot lately.

Much to Sam's liking, they were quiet through most of the shift. He happened to look over and see a single tear running down Andy's face, the one tear she just couldn't hold back, "…Andy? What's up? Are you all right?"

She wiped the tear from her cheek and turned to Sam, "…why didn't you tell me? I get that you thought Luke should tell me, but you knew he wasn't going to. Why didn't you?"

She turned her head to face forward, "…you know what, don't answer that. You do not owe me an explanation, we're just partners. **We just work together**."

Sam didn't know what to say. He was simply speechless; she was right, he didn't owe her an explanation because they were just partners, they just work together. She made that decision, not him; but that's not why he didn't tell her. _I just didn't want to hurt you. _He could not muster up the courage to say it aloud. _I still don't._ He wanted to tell her that he heard what she said when he was in the hospital. He wanted to tell her that he knew she loved him; and that he loved her too.

"McNally, look, we need to…" his phone beeped. _Emma._

"We need to what, Sam?"

He opened his phone: _Dinner tonight? We really do need to talk about things._ He looked at Andy, who was still awaiting an answer to her question, "…huh? Oh, yeah, we need to…get some food, I'm starving." _Chicken shit._

Andy looked at Sam as if he had lost his mind, "…let's go eat then," she said hesitantly.

Sam and Andy ate quietly and it was driving him insane. He had so much he wanted to say to her; so much that he needed to say to her, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. In the entire time he had worked with Andy he had never felt quite so awkward.

* * *

Emma was in and out of court all day and when she finally got a few free minutes she went to get food because there was no way a judge wouldn't hold her in contempt if her stomach grumbles got any louder. She walked to a sandwich shop across the street, and much to her dismay, Luke was already in line.

She did her best to avoid acting like she saw him. She took out her phone, played with that for a minute, did they whole averting any possible eye contact, but it all proved to be pointless when Luke let the man behind him cut, and he was right next to Emma, "…you and me, we need to talk," he said, sternly. _Well who the hell do you think you are, Detective Callaghan?_

"What exactly do we need to talk about, Luke? I'm pretty sure you and Sam got everything out on the table the other night at the Penny," she was trying her best not to cause a scene, which was the last thing she needed today.

"You and I both know things aren't as black and white as you were making it out to be Emma. They hardly ever are."

"Yeah, well, I don't wear gray well," she turned her back to him.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn. This situation, it's screwed up. You know that as well as I do."

"No, the situation right now is pretty damn perfect, however, the situation we were in when I left was screwed up. I'll give you that," she took a few steps forward in line, Luke stayed right next to her.

They ordered their sandwiches and took a seat at the same table. _This is exactly what I was trying to avoid._ "Why didn't you tell Sam the truth?" Luke asked.

"Well, I guess we're just diving right into this, aren't we?" she almost choked on her drink because of his abruptness.

"You don't wear gray well, remember?"

_Smartass. _"So are you insinuating that I lied to Sam, because I'm pretty sure I didn't," she said nonchalantly, as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"You didn't exactly tell him the whole truth either," he was undoubtedly getting frustrated with her attitude.

"I told Sam what he needed to know."

"You told Sam what you wanted to tell him, you wanted to tell him what would make you still look good," Luke added.

"You know McNally's in love with him, right?" she watched as the expression on Luke's face changed almost instantly from frustration to anger. _Woops, looks like I struck a nerve there._

"Who Andy is and isn't in love with isn't what we're discussing here," he stared at her for a minute, "…did you really think that all of this was just going to go away? That Sam would never find out why you really moved to New York?"

"I moved to New York because I wasn't ready to get married."

"You're really going to keep pushing that story, aren't you?"

"I wasn't exactly going to come back here and tell him I moved to New York because I was in love with both of you and I couldn't choose. Then where would I be?"

"Well, you wouldn't be caught up in a lie, for one."

"I'm not though, that's the thing, nothing I said was a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth, per se," she took a sip of drink, "…you see, that's the beauty of it Luke, you're the only one who knows about it. Everybody has their secrets, some people are just better at keeping them then others."

"When I saw you at the hospital, it crushed me. He's the one who got you to come back, and he didn't even try," Luke shook his head, "…you've really made your decision haven't you?"

"I'm not a really good decision maker; it's never been my strong suit."

* * *

Andy sat on the bench in the locker room. _You had every opportunity today to tell him, why didn't you? _She hated that she was going to go home to Luke, who she had broken up with earlier, when all she really wanted was to go home with Sam. She took out her keys and looked at the key to her apartment. _Thank God, I kept it. _The skeptic in her would not let her break the lease. _Well, at least I don't have to go home to Luke._ She still wasn't going home with Sam.

Emma walked in as Andy was packing up her bag, "…heard you ended things with Callaghan today."

"Yep."

"Can't say I blame you."

"What?" Andy stopped and turned to Emma.

"Just, I mean, you were living with him but he wouldn't tell you what you wanted to know."

"Neither did you, or Sam," Andy snapped.

"It wasn't my place, I didn't know you, and I still don't. It wasn't Sam's either, the only one who had anything to explain in that situation was Luke. He's the one who's your boyfriend or was your boyfriend, **not Sam.**"

Andy shook her head and continued packing up her bag, "…you know, you're right. You don't know me, so where do you get off deciding who can and cannot explain things to me? I'm a big girl, I can handle the truth," she slammed her bag down on the bench.

"Struck a nerve, eh? Look, Andy, I did not decide anything, except for myself. Sam made his decision, he could have told you if he wanted to, if he felt you needed to know," she stared at Andy who was sitting on the bench with her head in her hands, "…I heard you, you know. The day in the hospital, funny how the chance of someone dying can make your true feelings come out," Andy looked up and stared at her.

"Is that why you came back? Because you thought that Sam might actually move on?"

"Actually, I had hoped that he had moved on," she looked down at Andy, "…if you want him, I won't stand in your way."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"It's your move, McNally. Let the game's begin," Emma turned and walked out the door.

**A/N: **So what'd you think? Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Keep it going? Reviews are awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you all like the story! I feel like 10 is random? I don't know why, it just feels somewhat jumpy, but a lot of it is necessary for the upcoming chapters. I'm working on 11 and I'm going to try and get it up soon, shouldn't been much of an issue now that their calling for 18 in. of snow here! Hope you like it!

CHAPTER 10

Emma walked towards Sam, who was waiting for her by the door. She would not stand in Andy's way if she wanted Sam that was the truth. _She just has to prove that she wants him more than I do. _"Rough day?" Sam asked.

"You don't even want to know."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here," she walked out with Sam, side by side. His arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist.

Andy walked out of the locker room in just enough time to see Sam and Emma walking out together. _Love is not a game, Detective Caley. _Now she had to decide, was she going to tell Sam what Emma said and risk losing him all together or keep quiet, and fight?

* * *

Emma may not be much of a decision maker, but she knows what she wants and she will go to great lengths to get it. She's wasn't afraid to step on the little people, she did what she had to do to get to the top; she wasn't concerned with the feelings of others. Sam was the only exception.

Part of her knew that Sam should know the truth. He had a right to know that she didn't just leave because she wasn't ready to get married, but how do you tell the person you love the most that you love his best friend, too? Or loved? _Which is it? Love or loved?_ Another unanswered question. She sat back in her chair and peered on as Luke walked into the station_. Luke get's it, the whole doing what you gotta do to go where you wanna go thing._ She stared at him until another man walked into view, Sam. _What are you doing to him? He does not deserve this._

Sam and Emma had talked through everything; well everything that Sam knew needed to be talked through, last night at dinner. He was ready to pick up where they left off, to act as if nothing had happened. Emma wasn't sure she could do that, because she didn't know where they left off.

She thought about the way things went down at the Penny, the way she reacted when she left. _Would I have really gotten on that plane to New York? _When she left, she figured who ever tried to get her to come back was the one she was supposed to be with. Luke called, sent flowers, showed up, offered to move there to be with her, but Sam did nothing. Not only did that hurt her, it left her disappointed because part of her wanted Sam to be the one to win. _It probably would have helped if he knew he was competing. _

Emma walked out and ran into Noelle, who immediately noticed the frazzled look on her face, "….what's up, Em?" she asked as Emma brushed passed her.

"I'm a toxic woman, Noelle. Toxic," she said as she turned the corner. A few minutes later she flew around the corner like a bat out of hell, to find Noelle standing there, confused. "I'll tell you what, the past will always haunt you. No matter what I do, I cannot get away from the mistakes of decisions past, this is why I don't make decisions. It never fails, they always blow up in my face," she turned to walk away again and as she rounded the corner she added one more thing, "…stay single. Forever. Love will drive you insane."

* * *

Andy sat in the car with Sam; you could cut the tension with a knife. Ever since her confrontation with Emma a few weeks ago, things had been incredibly awkward. She didn't know what to do, what to say, "…so has Emma found an apartment yet?"

"Nope, I think she's moving into my place," he stayed focused on the road.

"It's too soon."

He turned to face Andy, rolled his eyes and then refocused on the road, "…McNally, it's hardly too soon."

"Yes, it is. Next thing you know you'll be married and having babies!" she could hear the anger in her voice; she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"And that would be a bad thing?" he looked to Andy.

"Yes, it would be. It's all a game to her Sam, don't you get it?" _Oh, shit, Andy. You did not just do that._

"You don't know anything about her, McNally," he was stunned by her accusation; by the rage she seemed to be filled with.

"I know more than you think I do, and I know that this is the biggest mistake of your life."

Sam had pulled the car over, and turned to face Andy, "…you know what? No. You do not get to have an opinion in this, you are my partner. End of story. You made your decision and now, I'm making mine. You don't know Emma, you've never even given her a chance. And, _biggest mistake of my life,_ what do you really know about my life, McNally?" Sam hated that he was yelling at her, he didn't even mean what he was saying. He had not made any decisions, he can't. He looked at Andy who had tears in her eyes. _Did you really just make her cry? Heartless. _He pinched the bridge of his nose, "…Andy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No, Sam. It's fine. Really. You're right, I don't know much about your life, but that's not because I didn't care, or because I didn't want to know. You…" she turned and shook her head, "…you've got all these walls up. Hell, I thought I was guarded, and then I meet you and to get you to open up is like getting a Buckingham Palace guard to crack a smile. It's impossible," she wiped the tears from her face. "You knew more about me my first day on the job than I know about you now, after a year and a half of working together."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Andy took a deep breath and said, "…you know, you aren't the Sam Swarek I started working with, it's funny how a couple months can change someone. I loved that Sam Swarek, you're an ass." _Emma can have him._

Sam looked at Andy. _Did she really just say that? _"What did you just say?"

"I called you an ass."

"No, before that."

"Funny how a couple months can change someone."

"After that."

_That's what I thought. _Andy didn't really want to repeat it, but she couldn't really take it back now, "…I loved that Sam Swarek."

* * *

Sam lay awake in bed that night; Emma was sound asleep next to him._ "I loved that Sam Swarek." _Andy's words were on replay in his head. _I haven't changed that much, have I?_ He sat up; it was 2:00am. He pulled his shirt over his head and quietly exited the bedroom and made his way to the back porch. He opened his phone and dialed a familiar number, a number he hadn't dialed in quite some time. He hit SEND and the words _'…calling Luke Callaghan' _popped up, and almost instantly, he hung up.

_What are you going to say to him? Really? _As much as he hated the idea of talking to Luke, he felt like he needed to. He opened his phone and dialed another familiar number, this time, he knew he wouldn't hang up. "Hello?"

"Andy?"

"Sam, are you okay?" she said wearily.

"I'm fine. I just called to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry about today, about the past couple months. I haven't been myself, you're right."

"That's great, Sam, really. I'm glad you took a few steps back and took a look at yourself and all, but this couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"No, it couldn't. I needed to tell you. I have been an ass lately and I am going to change that. You really made me put things in perspective today."

"I'm glad I could help," she was smiling from ear to ear. _I'm finally going to get my happy ending._

"Thank you."

"Anytime," she was ecstatic.

"One more thing, McNally."

"You name it."

"Will you please try and get along with Emma, for my sake?" he knew if things were going to run smoothly at Fifteen, Emma and Andy would have to get along.

"So…so she's staying?" she thought she felt her heart break a little.

"Yeah, I mean, I hope so."

_Way to build something up, just to knock it down._ "Sure, Sam. I'll do my best."

"Thanks, McNally, see you later."

The line went dead; Andy shut off her phone and curled up in her bed. For the first time in her life, she would cry herself to sleep over a man other than her father. _This is why I am the way I am. This is why I run._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** What'd you think? Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Keep it going? Reviews are always appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks so much to those who reviewed. Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter guys, Andy & Luke are definitely not together. That shipped sailed when she found out what Luke was hiding from her, and Sam was going to call Luke but hung up and decided to call Andy. Again, sorry about that. Anyway, here's the next one, which was written kind of fast. I finished it today, and am dealing with some very shocking news, so be lenient please 8^] I hope you like it.

CHAPTER 11

Sam clung to his phone after he hung up, he went to the pictures and scrolled through the ones of him and Emma, he couldn't help noticing how each one looked force. Then he got to one that was not forced, him and Andy. He remembered as if it were yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

"_Sam, I'm bored," Andy grumbled._

"_It's a stakeout; stakeouts are nothing but sitting and waiting. Nine times out of ten, nothing happens," he sounded irritated, "…did you do something to piss of Best?"_

_Andy didn't say anything for a minute, she had to think about it, "…I don't think I did." She knew it was very possible that she had._

"_Jesus, McNally. When you do stupid things, I get stuck paying for it to, you know?" Sam hit his head to the steering wheel._

"_Hey now, I said I don't think I did."_

"_Well, we both know I didn't do anything."_

"_Are you sure? You didn't kick his ass at poker or anything lately?" Andy said. Sam got really quiet and kept staring down, "…hah! You did! It's your fault!" _

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sam grinned and took out his phone, which Andy snatched rapidly, "…what are you doing?"_

"_I want to see who you're always talking to!" she looked through, and only one name popped up over and over again, Sarah. _

"_Just my sister."_

_Andy turned the camera on, "…smile, Sammy." She reached her arm around him and snapped the picture. And another, and another, and another. Each one came out differently, but equally amazing. _

_*End Flashback*_

He stood there, scrolling through each picture. _I really have changed_.

* * *

Emma woke up and realized that Sam wasn't in bed, she got up and walked into the living room, no Sam. The kitchen, no Sam. A light caught her eye in the window, so she peaked out. She saw Sam sitting on the steps, staring at the pictures of him and Andy.

She walked back into the bedroom and opened her suitcase; she dug to the bottom and pulled out a scrapbook. She flipped through the pages, the memories. Pages of her and Sam, Luke, Noelle, Frank, Jerry, Oliver; pictures from the academy. She scanned each page, staring for a second at each picture; it took her right back to the moments that they were taken. She got to the picture of her and Sam that was taken at the hockey game. _Those were the good days._ Emma turned the page, only to find a picture of her and Luke. _It feels like this was a lifetime ago. _Between witnessing Sam miss Andy, and her reminiscing about the past things really started to sink in for the first time since she got to Toronto.

* * *

Luke looked at his phone before he walked into the station, **One Missed Call: Sam Swarek 2:08am**. _Why would he call me at 2:00 am? _He had thought about calling in sick, but decided to just go in, because the majority of his day would be spent on the scene of the shooting this morning, and interviewing witnesses.

"Callaghan, your working with Caley today, grab her and head to the scene. Barber called in sick," Frank said as he passed Luke and walked into Parade. _Jerry had the right idea._ He walked towards Emma's office and knocked on the door.

"You ready to go? We have to head to the scene," he waited for the much-anticipated snappy retort.

"Yeah, just two seconds, I can't find my badge…" she was surprisingly pleasant, she opened the desk drawer and ruffled through it, "…gotcha! Alright, let's get a move on!" Emma walked by Luke, who stood in the doorway, amazed. _Well, that's quite a turn around. _

Since the day that Luke called Emma out on her lies, she had been a bit of a bitter, cynical pain in his ass, which did nothing more than hurt him further.

Today, though, today was different. She seemed happy. "What's up? You seem like you're in a better mood."

"I don't know. I guess I just woke up on the right side of bed this morning," she smiled at him.

"You know, Em, I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Luke."

The car was awkwardly silent for a few minutes; he had so much that he wanted to say to her. She had so much she wanted to say, but neither one of them had the guts to do it. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you choose me?" his tone was thought provoking; she could hear the pain and it hit her with a sting.

"The truth?"

"Preferably."

"I never really chose. I never really had a choice to make. I think all along, I've known, but you know me," she took a deep breath, "…I was trying to prove something to myself, to everyone."

She stopped herself from crying, "…all I really did was hurt the people I care about the most because I'm a stubborn, competitive woman."

"You wouldn't be you though, if you weren't."

"I think my biggest mistake was coming back here. I should have stayed in New York. All I did was complicate his life further by coming home."

"Why'd you come back when he got hurt?"

"Well, despite my feelings for him now or then, I care about him, I love him. He was and always will be a part of my life. Sam and I went through a lot together, I wanted to make sure he was okay," she was fighting tears again.

"If you wouldn't of run into me at the hospital, would you of told me you were here?"

"Probably not. My intention was not to come back. I figured I had screwed up your lives enough and that it was better for me to stay away," she couldn't fight them anymore, "…you know, I sat by his bed day after day, wishing I had just one more chance to talk to him, one more day to say what I had always wanted to say. But, when he woke up, I bolted," she wiped the tears from her face. "He had a right to know that he didn't do anything wrong, but when I got here everything came flooding back. It felt like nothing had changed, and when you guys confronted me about it, I didn't have the heart to tell him I left because I was in love with you or that I still am."

Luke looked at Emma, wiped the tears from under hear eyes, "…I love you too."

Emma knew what she had to do and with the help of Luke, she got everything figured out. She knew there was no way easy way out of the situation that she had gotten herself into but she knew it would only prove to get worse if she did not rectify it soon. It was going to kill her to do it, but she didn't have any other options. The only question remaining was, when?

**A/N:** What'd you think? Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Continue? Reviews are appreciated, they make my day! I feel like ending that way was kind of cruel, but I didn't see another way, so I will update as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews on 11, I didn't really give people a lot of time to read it before this one was posted (after the event's of today, I've turned to writing) but this is short. Really short. It's definitely necessary and if I made it longer I think it would take away from the emotion of it. (I've been a bit of an emotional wreck all day, so this just kind of flowed out) Enjoy!

CHAPTER 12

_Dear Sam,_

_It seems so odd writing that at the beginning of a letter, I don't think I have called you Sam since we first met. These past few months, they have proven to me that history will always repeat itself, and that in the right situation, you can go back in time. Memories and feelings have overcome me, and in the past couple days I have come to realize that the best thing for us both is for me to take myself out of the equation. _

_I've been struggling with this for weeks now, but you have a right to know. When I left for New York, it was not just because I wasn't ready to get married. It's because Luke was in love with me, and I him. This still rings true to this day. I didn't want to hurt either of you, so I figured I would move to New York and see who came after me. I figured that would solve all my problems. Ha. If only life were really that simple; my twisted, sadistic mind at work again, I suppose. Luke called, he sent flowers, wrote letters, he showed up on my doorstep, but I heard nothing from you. The disappointment I felt was overwhelming. I kept thinking I wasn't good enough, and that our relationship didn't matter to you; that is, until the initial anger passed. I hurt you, and I am so sorry for that. You didn't deserve the things I put you through and you still don't. _

_One day, I turned around and a month had gone by. A month without you, a month of wondering what would happen if I had just one more day with you, a month of trying to be strong. It did not happen overnight, that's for sure. I know what I felt seemed like hell, I cannot even imagine the way you felt, but then I realized that it wasn't you that I missed so terribly. It was Luke. _

_I do love you, I always will. I just think at some point, I started to love Luke, more. You were a huge part of my life and I owe a lot to you. You have inspired me to do so many things and I wouldn't be where I am today if it were not for you. The fact of the matter is though, you were always the "untouchable" one, the bad boy, the one everyone wanted, and I had you. I sound like a manipulative bitch, but I need to get this out. I felt powerful because I had you, and that was wrong on so many levels. I lead you on, I dragged your heart around because I wasn't ready to let you go and that is my biggest regret. I'm glad you have found someone else, someone actually worthy of your love. _

_Whether you see it or not, you have moved on. Andy, she is amazing. Beautiful, smart, confident, sweet, she is everything I have ever hoped for in a woman for you. She is what you deserve Sammy and she's absolutely crazy about you! You had better watch that one though, I'm pretty sure she can kick your ass. She sees the good in you, even though your stubborn ass refuses to let her in. I get it, you don't want to get your heart broken, but it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. You really do deserve that 'can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, world series kind of stuff'. _

_I'm not going back to New York, I really did miss home and I'm happy here, but I will not be staying at Fifteen. I'm transferring to another division. I promise I will let you live your life, without my toxic, complicating interruptions. I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again, but if you do, you know how to reach me. I am always going to be here for you, Sam Swarek. You will always be an important part of my life. _

_Love Always,_

_Emma _

Sam held the paper in his hand, looking around the bedroom; all of her things were gone. He thought about that day so many years ago; it was different this time. It was not relief that he felt, it wasn't pain, either. He wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling, but he knew he could rule those two out.

_Just leave it to Emma to tell me more about myself than I know, and actually be right. _She knew him like she knew the back of her hand, Sam was never a mystery to her, or she to him. He was not quite ready to give up Emma forever, but he knew she was right. They were not right for each other, and it was going to take some time for them to form a somewhat normal, friendly relationship. In the mean time, he needed to prove himself to Andy.

**A/N: **What'd you think? Love it? Like it? Loathe it? Reviews are incredible, and make my day. I'm not sure how many more chapters are in here, maybe 1-3 and an epilogue? I guess we'll see 8^]


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thank you to those who reviewed! It certainly cheered me up! Things are still kind of grim around here, but we're getting through it. A big thanks to Brett for giving me his input as I wrote this during our "blizzard" 8^] (writing is hard when you have someone hovering over your shoulder). I really hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 13

_Nearly six years, gone; as if it didn't even matter. _Sam hadn't set the letter Emma left him down since he woke up. It really was over, for good and it all seemed so surreal. _That cannot be it, it can't be that cut and dry. _He knew it was, but something seemed so unfinished.

When Sam got to the station he bee lined to Frank's office, "…where'd she transfer to?"

"Well, good morning Sam. Me, I'm great, yeah, thanks for asking," Frank answered, heavy on the sarcasm.

"Seriously."

"I am under strict instructions not to tell you."

"Frank? Really?"

"I can't tell you, man. She threatened me with mean, horrible things," he grinned, he knew that Emma could probably take him down with one hand behind her back; he also knew that she never would, "…I can tell you this though, she doesn't start until tomorrow."

"Thanks," Sam bolted out of his office, but quickly returned, "…by the way, I'm going to be a little late."

"Yeah, yeah," Frank shooed Sam from his office.

* * *

Sam pulled into a parking space at the park and jogged to the lookout in the woods, just off the hiking trail. Just as he thought, there she sat. "Em?"

She turned around quickly, "Sammy, what are you doing here?"

"I knew you'd be here and I needed to talk to you."

"I said all I had to say," she turned back around and leaned over the rail, staring at the water.

"No, it's not going to be like this again. I can't do it. You can't just write a letter and disappear, that isn't how it works."

"I've made my decision, you can make it complicated or it can be a clean break," she refused to look him in the eye.

"Emma, look at me," he stepped closer to her, she still stared down, "…Em."

She looked up and turned her head.

"I've spent far too much of my life with you, waiting for you and thinking about you to just let you walk out of it forever. I care about you to much to never talk to you again," Sam took a few more steps towards her, "…you're the only person who knows everything about me, the only person I ever trusted to tell everything to. You changed my life when you came into it; we've been through to much to end everything, right now."

They stood without a sound, staring at each other. Both with endless things to say, but neither could find the words. At last, Emma broke the awkward silence, "…I do know everything about you and I know that you could never be friends with a woman."

"See now, that's where you're wrong. It can be done, it has been done," Sam stopped for a minute, "…well it's kind of been done."

"Kind of, Sammy?"

"I was…am…friends with Andy, sort of."

"Which is it? Was or am?" Emma looked confused.

"Neither? It's complicated, I guess. She's mad at me, and with good reason," he sat down on the bench, "…I screwed things up with her royally."

"Go get her. You love her; she loves you, what the hell is holding you back?"

Sam turned to look at her, "…Sammy, go."

Sam got up and started to walk away, "…Em, thank you. I'll call you later."

She smiled as he walked away. For the first time in years, everything felt…right. _It's about time._

* * *

Sam pulled into his normal parking space and ran into the station, he looked everywhere and didn't spot Andy, "…Gail, have you seen McNally?"

"She's in the locker room. Sir, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Sam bolted towards the locker room door and swung it open, "…Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam walked toward Andy. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her, "…there are 7 billion people in the world, and I only want one. I love you, Andy."

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "…I love you, too."

* * *

Emma sat there, enjoying the time by her self. She thought about the last time she sat on that bench, it seemed as if it were a lifetime ago.

_*Flashback*_

"_Sammy, where are we going?" she asked, as Sam led her into the woods. She knew that nature and her heels were not going to mix well._

"_You'll see," he answered. Blindly, she followed him, all the way to the look out. Twinkle lights were strung from tree to tree and there were flowers everywhere. She looked up and spun around._

"_This is so beautiful," she looked at Sam, who had dropped to one knee._

_"Honey, I love you more than life itself. If your love has shown me nothing else, it's that life always has so much more to give. Being with you has made every part of my life better. You have made me realize that no matter what may happen, if you are by my side, it could not get any better. I will always be here for you, no matter what we're faced with. Please, let me make you mine forever, I want to hear you singing in the shower every morning, I need to share every breath with you, I need to see your smile each morning, look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life. Emma, will you marry me?"_

_She felt the tears start to fall, "…yes, of course." Sam slid the ring onto her finger and then he stood up, wiped the tears from her face and kissed the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with._

_*End of Flashback*_

This time, it wasn't the beginning of a life together, it was an ending. The relationship that they had planned on lasting forever had run its course, and she had never felt so relieved in her life. The ache was there too, though. It was a chapter closed in her life, closed for good.

She looked around at the differences of that night, and today. No lights, no flowers, no Sam, and she was surprisingly okay with that. _For the first time in Lord knows how long, I feel like I am doing the right thing. _She stood up and walked towards the end of the boardwalk. She stopped and turned around, taking one last look at her past.

She smiled, blew a kiss into the air and walked away. She was leaving the past in her dust; looking forward to the beginning of a new chapter, to her future.

* * *

She walked into the Penny later that night to meet up with Luke, who was sitting next to Sam at the bar, "… well isn't this a sight for sore eyes." She pulled up a seat next to Luke, "…just like old times. I take it you two worked out your issues."

"You could say that," Sam said.

"Our issues weren't really with each other, they were with who was at fault for your leaving. And now that all that is dust under the rug, we really don't have anything to be mad about," Luke added.

"I'm glad, I hated that I ruined your friendship," she took a sip of the drink the bartender placed in front of her.

"And finally, all is right with the world," Noelle, Jerry, Frank and Oliver joined them at the bar.

"Where's McNally?" Jerry asked.

"She and Traci were finishing up some stuff, they should be here soon," just as Sam said that, they walked in, closely followed by Gail, Chris and Dov, "…well, speak of the devil."

Andy walked over to join the group, kissed Sam and sat down at the stool next to him.

"I say we toast, a farewell toast to Miss Emma," Oliver said. Emma kicked him; she only wanted Frank, Sam and Luke to know she was leaving.

"Um, ouch," Oliver screeched; Emma snickered, "…Frank's the one who told me."

She kicked but Frank jumped back, "…hah, to slow!"

"You can't leave, you just came back," the disappointment in Noelle's voice apparent.

"I'm staying in Toronto, I'm just leaving Fifteen. I don't want to complicate anything else," she chuckled and took another sip of her drink.

"You should stay," Andy said. Sam smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

"Stay, I've been so busy trying to out-do you that I haven't gotten a chance to actually get to know you, and from everything I've heard, I need to," Andy laughed.

"You are really two peas in a pod," Noelle added, with a smile and a scoff.

"You can say that again," Jerry said, rolling his eyes.

"You're more than welcome to, Em," Frank added.

She sat and thought for a few minutes. She knew she would be happier here. Her friends were all here. _You can always leave later if things don't work out. _"I'll stay!" The small group from Fifteen Division clapped as she announced her decision.

Luke looked at Emma, looked her right in the eye. He could tell she was happy, he was too. He leaned over to kiss her, but was interrupted by Jerry picking her up and spinning her around. Sam watched their antics as he wrapped his arm around Andy. He felt like he was dreaming, a few months ago he thought this day would **never** come. Emma's _one more day _with Sam, was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

**A/N:**_** The end. **_What'd you think? Like it? Love it? Loathe it? That's the end, I may add an epilogue. I really hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated! Keep a look out for my next story, I should be posting the first chapter of it in the very near future.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N:** Just a look into the future. It's pretty simple. Enjoy! BTW: Thanks to all those who reviewed, I'm so happy you enjoyed the story! Again, keep a look out for the next one!

EPILOGUE

"Andy! Let's go…" Sam hollered as he stood in the doorway, he watched as his wife waddled into the living room, holding the frilly purple birthday present.

"You do realize that I haven't seen my feet in a month and that I'm not exactly moving at warp speed, right? It takes some time, and finagling to get a pair of shoes on these swollen ass feet of mine," she stated, clearly irritated.

"I know but every time I try and be nice, or try to help you, you yell at me. I'm just trying something new," he walked over to her, put his hand on her ever-growing belly, and kissed her.

"Only a few more weeks," she said, looking down.

* * *

Sam and Andy walked into the house of two of their best friends, Emma and Luke. They made their rounds, talking to all the familiar faces: Oliver, Jerry, Traci, Gail, Chris, Dov, Noelle and Frank. Finally, they spotted the birthday girl, "…happy 1st birthday baby girl!" Sam said as he picked up the brunette, green eyed, little girl.

"You really are a spitting image of your momma!" he added as he kissed her cheek.

Emma turned around and hugged Andy, "…when's that baby coming out!" she said as she rubbed Andy's belly.

"Soon, I hope," Andy sighed, "…I can't sleep anymore!"

"It only gets worse," Luke said as he entered the kitchen, "…when Quinn was born we got absolutely no sleep, or at least that's how it felt."

"Quit scaring them, it's not that bad!" Emma set the food out on the table, then she set the cake that read _Happy 1__st__ Birthday Quinnie Kate. _Her name is Quinn Katherine Callaghan, but everyone had grown accustom to calling her Quinnie Kate. "Oh, guys, by the way, Luke got me Rush tickets for our anniversary, which I'm sure was more of a present to the both of you," she looked at Sam and Luke, who grinned at each other, "…exactly. Anyway, there are four of them. Andy, are you in?"

"Sure, as long as I'm not big, fat and pregnant anymore!"

"You won't be. Besides, we should just give them to Jerry and Oliver."

"We already have tickets," Oliver shouted from the living room.

Emma shot a look at Luke, and Sam, "…you planned all this out."

"Guilty as charged, but Em, think about it this way, we're celebrating our 3rd wedding anniversary at a Rush concert with our closest friends," he pleaded.

"What about Noelle, Frank, Dov, Chris, Gail, Traci, Zoë, huh?" she argued.

"Noelle and Frank are going to be out of town, Dov, Chris and Gail have tickets, and Jerry and Oliver got them for Traci and Zoë," Sam furthered.

"This is nothing more than a sick ploy to get a boys night out on our anniversary, that's cheap!"

"Uh, no, this concert is anything but cheap," Sam said, giving Andy cause to kick him under the table.

"Don't act like you won't enjoy it!" Luke said.

"I never said I wouldn't, I will, I'm sure. It's the principle."

Luke wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead, "…you and I will spend plenty of time together, before _and after _the concert."

* * *

The elevator doors opened, and the generic female voice said, "…3rd Floor, Maternity." Emma and Luke, who was holding Quinn, exited. They stopped at the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, miss, I'm looking for Andrea Swarek's room, do you think you could point me in the right direction?" Emma asked.

"Down the hall, to your right. You can't miss it, trust me," she answered with a grin.

They walked down the hall and noticed a rather large group of officers. _This should not shock me; it's exactly what happened when we had Quinn. _The couple maneuvered through the sea of navy blue, to see Sam and Andy lying in the hospital bed, holding a little baby bundled up in blue.

"I would like to formally introduce Mason Thomas Swarek to the coppers of Fifteen," Andy said with a smile as she stared at her baby boy, "…he looks just like his daddy." Andy looked up at Sam and kissed him.

Little did they all know, the same thing was racing through all of their heads: Everything that had happened in the past few years had gotten them where they are now; just one little thing could have changed it all.

_I am such a lucky man. _Luke thought, as he looked down at Emma and Quinn.

_I cannot believe I am finally here. _Sam thought, as he held his baby boy.

_Ten years ago, I would have never predicted this. _Emma leaned into Luke, hugging her daughter tighter. _I would have never predicted things would be this great. _

_I got my happy ending. _Andy grabbed Sam's hand, intertwining her fingers within his.

Things would never be the same, and they could not be happier about it.

**A/N:** Reviews make my day! This story is officially complete!


End file.
